the_marvel_omniverse_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
New Defenders: Turf Wars
: "I think that's what being a superhero is all about, we take the pain so they don't have to" : ―Peter Parker New Defenders: Turf Wars is the only story before the Shadowland roleplay event, it's a gang / turf war between the Maggia and New Maggia (which is led by Hammerhead) and eventually Kingpin and his goons (Bullseye, Mr. Fear) which the newly formed New Defenders are roped into stopping. Background Participants Kingpin Wilson Fisk had previously been apprehended and placed in jail after being defeated by the Secret Avengers and Daredevil. Since then, he's been released on good behavior and has seemingly lost his old ways. But old habits never die hard Hammerhead Hammerhead is an ex-Maggia Enforcer who has been plotting to destroy the Maggia because it's leaders have lost sight on what the Maggia truly is and what it should be, this led him to form the New Maggia. Mr. Fear Lawrence Cranston is a professional druglord and mercenary supervillain going by the name of Mr. Fear and was recently hired by Kingpin to work for his criminal empire. Gambit Remy Etienne LeBeau is an ex-member of the X-Men and nowadays a international mutant superhero mercenary, mainly living in New York. Turf Wars The Forgotten Chapter Crime Increase Daredevil, after noticing an uprise of crime in Hell's Kitchen, fought some goons and ran into The Punisher, having a short babble about such crime increase before leaving eachother, Matthew wanting to leave earlier due to past experiences. Confidential Work Gambit was having his own merc adventure, stealing a confidential file and giving it to Fisk and then meeting with Cottonmouth before going to the same alley Daredevil was in fighting goons and discovered Cottonmouth and Fisk fucked him over by getting rid of a guns dealer. Pale Horse Rides Miles Morales (Kid Arachnid) was battling Sandman who after defeating him revealed where he'd find Tombstone. He goes there and confronts him as The Big Man who reveals his true motives and who he's working with, Silvermane and The Enforcers. Miles barely survives the team up beat down from all of them and before being blasted into the Central Park ocean, they tell him that their plan is to try and take over other criminal turfs and start a turf war. After that Miles is shot away into the Central Park lake about to drown before Daredevil saves him. Daredevil suggests he doesn't beat himself up over his loss and agrees to team up with him to take the guys down. Webhead's Quest Spider-Man went on a quest to find his suit, he first checked the Helicarrier and then checked the Avengers Tower and then he tried calling Miles who was currently about to face off against Tombstone now that, thanks to Ganke, he had the evidence to take him down with but he also didn't have Peter's suit. Finishing Tombstone Miles sent the evidence on Tombstone without checking if it had any on Silvermane, which it didn't, to the NYPD as he arrived at the tower which Tombstone owned. They have a whole final showdown which ends with Miles launching the invulnerable gangster off the tower to smash ontop of a cop car and get put away but Miles learns that the evidence couldn't pin Silvio Manfredi but Miles felt confident he could take him on and he ends the day by placing a sticker with his symbol on the Chrysler Building statue looking at the sun as he was ready to defend Brooklyn. He heads home seeing Peter was waiting for him to scold him about his attempts to take on such a powerful criminal such as Tombstone without help but Miles says he had it handled and now he has to take on Silvio which Peter already disagrees with and says he'll try and handle but Miles still plans to try and handle it himself but then remembered what Daredevil told him after he was sent flying into the Central Park lake to drown that it's good to ask for help so this inspires him to try and make a new team of Champions. Tracking Fear Talk with Rider After returning from a warehouse invasion with ally Johnathon Blaze (Ghost Rider), the two relax at the Murdock Residence in Hell's Kitchen. After talking for a while Murdock excuses himself then leaves to get revenge on Mister Fear and the trap he left for him at his warehouse Advanced Interrogation Murdock (whilst hunting Fear) overhears a small drug deal involving some of Fear's drugs, he goes to investigate to find some petty criminals which he easily stops and apprehends. He then violently forces the information from the wannabe thug and heads towards the Financial District where he is told Mister Fear will be for a massive deal will be held. Ambushed by Bullseye Upon arriving to the address, he realizes that it's at a construction site owned by Cornell Stokes (an ally of Kingpin) trying to branch out his business / legacy. He stealthy climbs the soon-to be building only to find the place empty except for one thing.. Bullseye was one a less stable floor above Matthew waiting, once Matthew arrived he made his presence known by calling out to him something that would trigger him. After gaining his attention, Lester drops down and begins to start a conversation while Daredevil repeatedly asks for the location of Mister Fear. Bullseye however ignores him which leads to a small scrap (them exchanging a few hits before breaking), Lester now excited and ready he begins to reopen the fight with Daredevil by throwing a punch at him. The fight then continues until Daredevil breaks his wooden baton on Bullseye's head which makes him collapse, however. Bullseye had been using enhancing drugs, he arose in pain and beat Daredevil then left the site for Matthew to rot believing he had won. Lost Lead Nelson and Murdock Foggy Nelson, who had been diagnosed with cancer months earlier had been staying at an apartment with some nurses in upper Harlem, which Matthew had been helping pay for. Matt stays at his bedside and they talk about "the good ol' days" and then Matt askes for some advice on the situation and Foggy says that he's Daredevil and if a blind man can jump off a skyscraper then he can beat a druglord. Brawl in Central Park Daredevil arrives at Central Park where his lead said a deal between Mr. Fear and the Dogs of Hell would be happening, his lead proved trustworthy after finding the leader of the Dogs and Fear together. However, Daredevil didn't go alone. He promised Miles he'd let him help in this war so he also arrived to the scene. The Two engaged with Miles chasing down all the thugs / Dogs of Hell who we're running away while Matt dealt with Fear, who he had been waiting to fight for a long time. However, Mr. Fear had also prepared for the fight and continued to try and blind Daredevil by limiting his senses (smell, etc). This had worked and Daredevil was now completely blinded and Fear got away, Miles then helped get Daredevil home to rest and plot for the next meeting. Battle with Guardian Miles, who was unhappy with the outcome of the previous day, hit the streets searching for information on the Maggia. While doing so encountered his mentor Peter Parker being shaken down by some common crooks, Miles entered and easily defeated the thugs while Peter went in the corner and continued to change into his Spider-Man costume. The Two patrolled a bit and got some word on a Maggia base in Harlem, they went there for a Halloween party and ended up finding some forged paperwork and other illegal things. They fought the thugs there until the Guardian, Melvin Potter arrived and began destroying everything including the heroes. Chasing the Maggia The two fought Guardian and Peter suggested that Miles used his venom-strike to defeat him, which he did. Guardian was taken down as the existing gangsters began to drive off. The heroes split up going after both vehicles, Miles was able to take down his side but Peter's hid on a boat and after defeating them he had to wait for the boat to finish. Standing Strong Empire State University After a long day at ESU, Peter made way down Times Square and found an alleyway where he could successfully change into his costume to start another day of patrol. He took down some basic crooks but ended the day off with a sandwich he made for school which he instead kept for when he got hungry during patrol. He began to realize that he and Miles couldn't fight this gang war alone and he made way to the old Nelson and Murdock building. Heart-to Heart with the Devil Peter finished his dinner and went to Hell's Kitchen where he believed Matt to be, Peter spent about five to ten minutes trying to persuade Matt into helping stop the gang war all-together instead of just Kingpin's side of things. Matt then told him of his First Night as The Man in Black / his origin, and then afterwards decides to join and put an end to the war. Bloodbath Peter and Matt tell eachother of the information they know and figure out that theres a meetup tonight involving Hammerhead of the New Maggia and Mr. Fear and they planned to ambush and kill eachother. So the heroes made way there and Spider-Man went to one of the floors to stop Mr. Fear from blowing up the building, while Daredevil went to the top to fight Hammerhead and his goons. Stopping Fear Daredevil decides to let Hammerhead go after he heard Mr. Fear get a few punches in, so he does so and goes to Peter and the two finish Mr. Fear together. They disarm him afterwards and then Daredevil notices that Peter never disabled the bombs, Peter then quickly attaches a web-parachute device to Daredevil's back and kicks him off the building, Peter then grabs and carries Mr. Fear but the bombs explode and they plummet to their near deaths. Saving Spider-Man Daredevil locates Spider-Man on the ground barred in some rubble, he's completely passed out. He decides to take Peter to the only known contact, Mary Jane Watson's apartment. They stabilize him before Daredevil leaves, once he left he finds himself in-contact with Elektra's ghost, this is the first time Daredevil meets the Demon. Sleepwalker Once the Construction Site exploded Mr. Fear's gauntlet which was filled with his famous fear toxin exploded also, and Peter unintentionally absorbed all of it making him drift off into a dream world where Mr. Fear now lives. Peter encountered visions of the people he caused or let die and what the world would've been like if he didn't exist. Bad Decisions Waking Up Peter awoke in Mary Jane's Apartment after several hours in the Fear Dimension / Dream World. H e spent a few moments before realizing that he was out of the Fear Dimension. MJ and Peter talk for a bit until the TV (which is playing WHiH World News) talking about how a downtown bar was shot up killing both civilians and Maggia members. Peter then leaves her apartment to go to the Murdock Residence. Murdock vs Parker Peter arrives at Murdock's Residence while Matt is working out in his workout attire, he quickly changes by putting on a sweater. Peter wastes no time and begins to argue / yell at Matt for letting Hammerhead go and shoot up the bar, the Fear Toxin remains in Peter effecting his mood helping him be enraged during the argument. Fear Unleashed Peter then takes it to himself to go and fight Fisk and swings over to his tower still enraged from the argument before, he quickly invades the tower's top floor taking down some guards then battling Kingpin. Meanwhile, Daredevil chased down Peter and came in fighting Bullseye Daredevil beats Bullseye due to him had trained himself heavily since their last encounter but left Bullseye to see Spider-Man being shot at by dozens of thugs. Fisk was sneaking off after having his hand fractured by Spider-Man during the fight, Daredevil fights the thugs then they escape before more arrive to recover and heal up. Swimming with the Sharks Recovery As the sun rises and Peter lays there still healing his wounds, Miles Morales arrives asking what's wrong and about the news that said Kingpin was assaulted and now Spider-Man was wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D's corrupt division. Peter explains everything and they begin to plan for their next fight and how it had to be Hammerhead now that Peter was thinking more clearly. Miles warns Peter that he might not come out alive if he fights again but Peter dismiss's it and continues to plan and tells Miles he can't be apart of this due to the high stakes. Daredevil then dismiss's that idea thinking that the kid should have more responsibilities then Peter is giving him. Infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D Patience and Trust After some talk Matt reveals a lead he thinks he has on an old abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D base Hammerhead could be hiding at since Hammerhead has been reported to stealing S.H.I.E.L.D loot. The heroes are excited and make way after some lunch at a local restaurant The Heroes make way to lower Harlem where the hidden base is believed to be at and after some deciding Miles Morales goes inside using his invisibility / camouflage ability. The Heroes wait and talk while he does so and then walk over when Miles gives them the code-word that they can come in. New Intell The Heroes stealthily make way around the base gaining new Intel on Hammerhead and the New Maggia's operations whilst searching for Hammerhead himself. Daredevil and Miles meet up after finding Hammerhead who's working on some Prototype Armour, they soon find Spider-Man was also there on the ceiling. He webs a tablet while the scientists aren't looking but Hammerhead hears it and goes walking around with his tommy gun Battling Hammerhead Spider-Man distracts Hammerhead by leading him to another room allowing Daredevil and Miles to go and gather as much as possible, Miles shows up by the end and venom-strikes Hammerhead helping Peter defeat him. Everybody makes way to the main room they came in / hangar only to be ambushed by... Battle in Flames The heroes we're ambushed by a fully armoured Hammerhead, for weeks his scientists had been working on an unbeatable robotic S.H.I.E.L.D armour for him to wear and use to dominate the crime underworld. The heroes used several different strategies to try and beat him but his armour proved to be nearly unbeatable until they decided to venom-strike him since it proved useful in the previous battle. So Daredevil continued to land kicks and such on Hammerhead while Spider-Man webbed him up to let Miles venom-strike him. The fight got more intense as the place burned down in the background Their plan worked, Daredevil landed a massive blow destroying Hammerhead's helmet then Miles venom-striked his head knocking him out cold. The heroes then escaped through the roof which was for the hangar so it wasn't that hard to open, they then spent the rest of the event relaxing while the place went up in flames and Hammerhead was arrested. Exposure Peace and Closure The Heroes spent the next three days laying low due to the New Maggia hunting them down. Peter began to up his grades and even went after class to talk with his professors (Connors and Warren who he was close to) and Matt spent some time thinking of his actions and the consequences to such, he even paid a visit to Karen Page, his deceased lover and close friend. However, those times ended shortly due to the heroes having to get back. Peter left Empire State University to meet up with Matt after finishing his class and talking with Doctor Connors. Fisk Convoy The heroes met up back in Harlem at a pub that a convoy which held Fisk and some important files would be passing. Matt wanted to use Spider-Man as a distraction but Spider-Man decided to test out his Spider-Bot technology he developed with Tony Stark to try and fuel and start a gang fight in the pub. It worked and the fight even broke out into the streets which stopped the convoy once it made it there, Matt stealthily crossed the street and stole the files while the convoy was stopped and nobody caught him, except Fisk. Fisk didn't let anyone know of Daredevil's presence but texted Spider-Man photos of his Aunt's apartment, he had found Peter's blood at his tower and tested it and learned Spidey's identity. Queens Assault They quickly dipped out of the scene and stole a nearby bike quickly riding to Queens and to the Parker Residence. Upon arriving, nothing seemed out of place. But as going into the apartment both sensed someone else's presence, Peter quickly took Aunt May and left while Matt Murdock stayed to fight the ambusher Bullseye. Ambushed again... The two quickly battled with Bullseye using anything (books, pans, knives, cups) to his disposable during the fight, the fight proved long basically destroying the apartment. Bullseye ended the fight by throwing and impaling Matt's leg with a knife, he then jumped out of the window escaping, the fall not really damaging him due to him taking illegal Fisk-made drugs to better his combat. Snipers then began to tear up Aunt May's apartment by firing at Matt, he quickly ducked into cover however saving his own life. Spider-Man returned to the scene and distracted the snipers and everyone allowing Matt to escape. He was followed by several S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles and a helicopter but escaped by sneaking onto a moving train. Public Perspective Unexpected Dayplan Pizza Time Peter Parker meets Matt Murdock at the old Nelson and Murdock building with some Aziz's Pizza during lunch-hour until unexpectedly Daniel Rand makes time to showup, the heroes ask being curious of Rand's arrival and he tells them he's being stalked and it isn't by press or anything. The heroes question him but Danny says everytime he spots the guy it's always in broad daylight so he's unable to attack, the three then used Matt's abilities to track down the stalker. Stalking a Stalker The heroes findout and interrogate the stalker and he releases all the info he has on them and the guys he's working for thinking that Spider-Man and Daredevil are lethal criminals. Danny then offers himself to go to this meeting between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Dogs of Hell for information only to discover Bullseye and S.H.I.E.L.D killing all the members including new leader Rooster. Ambushed by S.H.I.E.L.D Danny intrudes the ambush by knocking all the remaining Dogs of Hell into cover, Spider-Man and Daredevil quickly make way to the scene taking down the S.H.I.E.L.D snipers. The battle however doesn't favor the heroes and they lock themselves in a room to stay alive, Bullseye and his agents begin to surround the room so they quickly make a run off the docks and swim away and even catch a boat heading to Liberty Island. Statue of Liberty Spider-Man drains his costume somewhere private while Daredevil changes, the two then wait for the next ferry which Peter says will be thirty minutes. In the meantime they wait and Peter tells Matt that he had invaded one of their meetings before and left a Spider-Bot there and had recorded the entire shooting. Ambushed at the Avengers Tower The Heroes make way to the Avengers Tower where Peter says he could show the video to Tony and he could get it to Fury and get the entire division possibly closed, but they realize that S.H.I.E.L.D was waiting for them there after arriving. Matt quickly escapes before S.H.I.E.L.D knows he's there and Peter gives himself up to them, however, Hawkeye intrudes and a shootout quickly breaks out. The heroes battle but retreat to Bruce Banner's Office which has a lockdown mode incase of Hulk breakouts. Hawkeye then authorizes a power shutdown putting the tower in dark while Spider-Man escapes through a tiny vent and takes out the corrupt agents. Afterwards Spider-Man uploads the footage to the Avengers system which Tony would later receive while they Matt and Clint argue, they afterwards escape to the rooftops only to be ambushed by Bullseye in an official S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet. Battle over the New York Skyline Spider-Man uses his webs to hold the Quinjet intact while Daredevil / The Man in Black battles Bullseye inside the Quinjet while it shakes and spins out of control over the New York skyline Daredevil is stabbed multiple times and ends up kicking Bullseye out of the jet after an encounter with the Demon mentally, the engine begins to shutdown and Spider-Man desperately tries to pilot the jet while on the roof of it. Daredevil uses his abilities to warn Spider-Man of incoming dangers while he does so until Peter yells at Matt to jump out while he can. Crash Landing Matt however doesn't and stays with Peter until the very last moment where they both jumpoff, Peter however aims the Quinjet at the Hudson and it crashes into such. The heroes then watch the skyline while Peter uses his phone and earbuds to listen to The Chain by Fleetwood Mac with Matt. Ending the Maggia Morales Family Tradition Miles Morales after school rests ontop of the Chrysler Building doing some of his artwork, continuing the Morales Family Tradition as he says, due to how he used to paint with his Uncle Aaron. While he does so he rings up Peter Parker who's just getting off school, they talk about the night before with the Quinjet Joyride as Miles describes it. Peter also suits up and goes there to hangout with Miles and discuss other things, including the Juggernaut battle. Webhead Training Peter then stops talking after Miles disbelieves him lasting a fight with Juggernaut and then says if he wants any more information he'll have to beat him in a race / training exercise. They begin webbing around Midtown / Times Square and end up by the Empire State Building where Peter lets Miles win and they continue talking only to later split up while Miles going to study for his Science Exam with his friends and Peter to patrol. Oscorp Assault Whilst patrolling, Peter spots a few New Maggia vehicles who are firing at an Oscorp Convoy, Peter then texts Matt who's also on patrol and they battle the thugs together saving the precious Oscorp technology inside the truck. Afterwards they learn of some big event Hammerhead is planning at the back of ROXXON. Skirmish at ROXXON The two make way to an alleyway near ROXXON and plan there assault knowing there will be a high thug count, Daredevil then suggests they bring Miles and the other New Defenders in for backup. They do so and Miles, Dagger, and Cloak arrive. All heroes make way in and do their parts, while Kid Arachnid does his by going after Hammerhead alone. He is thrown back as Hammerhead in his new almost fully robotic body arrives, Daredevil and Spider-Man quickly arrive on scene to back him up while Cloak and Dagger stay inside ROXXON stopping the scientists and thugs getting ahold of their new technology. The three begin fighting Hammerhead and realize nothing is working from before, no venom-strikes and his suit won't overload that easily. So they decide to attack him with his own technology by redirecting his lasers and rockets at him while Matt defended them from the oncoming backup. Death of the Shark After some time the plan works and he falls to the ground in pain, his suit's breaking down and overloading. However, Daredevil begins to freak out. The Demon takes control, he beats Hammerhead into submission and beyond and Hammerhead dies of a heartattack, but the heroes think he was killed by Matt. He begins to freakout, what's happened to Matt? Peter then tells Miles to turn away while he puts him into a headlock and chokes him until he's unconscious. Assault on Fisk First Responders The Police launch an assault on the building but as expected, Fisk isn't willing to go down easily. That leads Captain Yuri Watanabe to call in her spider friends letting them go in, while they get all the civilians out and focus on the first floor of the building (Fisk Tower). Defeating the Avengers Daredevil wakes up alone in the Avengers Tower, he begins to walk around and slowly remembers the night before. Black Widow, Bucky Barnes, She Hulk, and Hawkeye we're left there on watch duty incase he went psycho once more, Daredevil demands he bet let free to go and stop Kingpin who he's spent months chasing with the New Defenders but they don't let him. The Demon takes control and they all fight but he wins and he escapes to Fisk Tower. The End of a Chapter Kid Arachnid and Spider-Man assist on the police's assault on the first floor as a thank you to Yuri, Kid takes care of the snipers while Peter deals with the on-the ground thugs. Miles afterwards tells Peter he'll stay on the ground and assist the NYPD getting all civilians out of the scene and Peter is shocked by Miles's offer and how responsible he's becoming. Peter battles Wilson after making way to his floor and clearing about a dozen of armed Fisk thugs. Some sly comments are exchanged before the battles gets going and it slows down when Fisk begins choking him after Daredevil's unexpected arrival. Fisk then threatens Peter's life and that he should leave, but both know better then that and the fight continues. Spider-Man takes a quick out so he could stop more thugs from getting in while Daredevil and Fisk battle, Peter then rejoins the fight battling Kingpin. The fight continues on until Daredevil throws Kingpin out of the building, Spider-Man swings after having a midair fight before creating a web net stopping him from dying. While this happens however.. Devil Unleashed Spider-Man goes back to Kingpin's floor only to find everyone dead except a few high ranking Fisk goons and Daredevil. Peter had an emotional conversation to what was now the Demon, Matt was no more, and Shadowland was in motion. Aftermath Shadowland After the Battle Matt had lost to the Demon, and it took over his body starting the Shadowland story arc. After the conversation with Peter Matt also leaves New York which he swears to protect and goes to the Hand to become their leader.Category:Timeline Category:Wars Category:New Defenders: Turf Wars